


Late nights

by daichi_lover



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Multi, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichi_lover/pseuds/daichi_lover
Summary: Your relationship was unique, living with two partners instead of one made for an interesting dynamic, full of fun and excitement. It was balanced though, with Kakashi taking on the more dominant role in the relationship, preferring to take care of both you and Kageyama, while Kageyama was more reserved and nervous, you got to see his carefree side, something you never took for granted.You loved your relationship, and while it was difficult at times to balance your time between your two men, you wouldn’t have it any other way.All of these thoughts brought you to tonight's activities...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Late nights

You were wedged between both men, with Kakashi’s lips locked with yours with Kageyama trailing his lips up your neck before softly biting your ear. You moaned softly into Kakashi’s mouth, savouring the way Kageyama’s soft lips pressed against the curve of your ear. 

Kakashi and Kageyama’s hands engulf your waist, you revel in the feeling of being sandwiched between the two big men, feeling so small and submissive between them. You could already feel the marks beginning to show themselves on your neck from Kageyama’s constant nipping and biting. Suddenly, Kakashi grabs you and throws you against the bed, you land just shy of the headboard. Both men stand up from the bed and look down at you through heaving breaths and hooded lids. They look at each other, exchanging silent words before Kageyama crawls towards you, latching his lips with yours and grinding down. 

All the while, Kakashi ventures into the closet, ridding himself of his shirt on the way over, before grabbing the box you use most nights. Opening it, he grabs both a strap-on and lube before walking back over to you and Kageyama on the bed, still desperately grinding on each other, searching for relief for the ache you both just couldn’t rid. 

Kakashi pulls Kageyama off of you, him whining from the loss of contact, “It’s okay Lotus, you will find relief soon enough. I thought we would try this out tonight.” Holding up the strap-on, you saw Kageyama’s eyes widened before filling with lust. You smirked, immediately understanding the dynamic for the night. You pulled Kakashi down for a quick peck, the small gesture quickly forgotten when you pushed Kageyama on the bed and began to strip him of his clothes. 

Kakashi stands at the end of the bed, admiring his two lovers before taking off your shirt and bra to grope your breasts, resulting in your letting out a small whimper at the feeling of his large hands completely covering your breasts. He leans down and whispers in your ear, “I love these you know? So soft and supple under my fingers.”, his deep voice making shivers run down your spine. He begins to take off the rest of your clothing, with Kageyama whining from the lack of attention, both you and Kakashi look down and chuckle at your needy lover, “It’s okay, you’ll cum soon enough.” 

With all of you now naked, Kakashi, still behind you, pressing his chest against your back, began to run his fingers up your slit, the wetness beginning to drip down your thighs. “Oh you’re so wet for me Lotus, do you want me to help with that? Hmm?” A small yes escaped your lips, it was all that was needed for Kakashi to plunge two fingers into you with minimal resistance. You moan at the feeling, falling forward from the sheer thrust into Kageyama’s cock, standing upright and already leaking pre-cum. You run your finger up and down his cock, admiring the way it twitched against your finger, hearing Kageyama’s whines slowly turn into begging, “Please mommy, please touch me-” his breath hitched as you began to suck on his red tip, finally giving him your warm mouth. 

His moans slowly grow louder as the vibrations from your own moans increase his sensitivity, an orgams threatening to wash over him, but he knew the rules, no cumming without permission. But you were also close, Kakashi could feel your walls clenching down hard as you moaned loudly at the feeling of Kakashi’s fingers curling to touch that spongy spot that only his long fingers could reach, you continued to stroke Kageyama’s cock slowly to prevent him from cumming. Just as you were about to cum, Kakashi pulled away and grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you off Kageyama and getting you to stand at the edge of the bed. 

With your legs shaking lightly, you see Kakashi pull Kageyama to the edge of the bed, face down ass up, with his tight little hole already clenching at the image of the strap-on in his head. Kakashi grabs the lube and begins to circle his hole, Kageyama whining, “Please, please…”

“Please what, Lotus. Use your words.” 

“Please can I have your fingers? Please, I really need them.” Letting out a small moan at the end of the sentence as he feels Kakashi entering his index finger. 

“Good boy.” Kageyama shivers at the praise, clawing at the sheets at the pleasure. While Kakashi continues to ready Kageyama for you, you kneel down, deciding that Kakashi should bask in the pleasure as well. You take his cock into your hand, looking so small compared to his girth. You take his tip into your mouth, moaning at the taste of his precum. Kakashi breathes in deeply, fighting the moan bubbling up from his chest, before placing his hand gently on the back of your head, guiding your head to bob at the pace he needed. 

Once Kakashi is able to enter three fingers, he pulls his fingers out, Kageyama moaning at the feeling. You are pulled up by your shoulders, with Kakashi leaning over to grab the strap-on before helping you put it on. You stand behind Kageyama, “You okay?”, you still wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

He glances at you over his shoulder, offering you a small smile, “Yeah I’m okay.” You will never know how much your check-ins meant to him, that you cared about his comfort more than yours. 

Now that you had made sure that Kageyama was okay, you began to push the dildo into his hole, admiring the way it stretched around it, him still struggling to take it despite Kakashi stretching him previously. Once you had bottomed out, Kageyama moaned out loudly, reveling in the way the stretch of the dildo burned slightly. You stayed still, giving Kageyama time to adjust to you, while you were waiting, you felt Kakashi come up behind you and push into your pussy, sliding in easily due to the arousal dripping down your thighs. 

You moaned loudly as Kakashi also bottomed out, he too let out a growl at the feeling of you clenching hard around him, urging him to move. Both you and Kakashi begin to move in sync, your thrusts matching up as Kageyama struggles to stay on his elbows, arms shaking from the pleasure you were giving him. 

Kakashi thrust into you hard, causing you to push harder into Kageyama. He falls forward from the force, his face hitting the mattress and a loud moan escaping him as you brush against the deepest part of him. You also let out a moan, Kakashi so deep inside you, his balls slapping against your clit deliciously. 

Your grip on Kageyama’s hips tighten as you try and focus on thrusting and not giving into the incoming orgasm. Kageyama’s voice interrupts your thoughts, “Please mommy, can I cum? Please? Please, I can’t hold it any longer.” His sentence ends in a whine. 

“You’ve been a good boy. Go on then, cum.” As you uttered the word, Kageyama released, his whole body falling into the mattress and shuddering. You still your movements, Kakashi’s thrusts still causing the dildo to be pushed a little deeper every time, Kageyama whimpering at every thrust. 

You fall forward onto Kageyama, laying on top of you as Kakashi continues to fuck you, pushing down on your lower back, making you moan out in pleasure. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, Lotus?” You moaned in response, Kakashi chuckling at your neediness. “Go on then, cum for me. Please, I wanna see you cream around me.” As if his words were a trigger, your moans turned into screams as you came around his cock, a white ring coating his cock every time he pulled out. 

After a few more thrusts, you feel Kakashi empty himself into you, feeling him twitch inside you, moaning loudly as his orgasm rips through his body. He rests his forehead on your back, trying to catch his breath. 

All of you stay like that for a couple minutes before cleaning up and hopping back into bed, cuddling together before succumbing to sleep. A small smile on all of your faces, grateful that you had found each other.


End file.
